


В Нью-Йорке звёзд не видно

by Schillernde_Junge



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys In Love, Bucky is a romantic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Stars, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schillernde_Junge/pseuds/Schillernde_Junge
Summary: Баки делает всё возможное, чтобы исполнить желания Стива.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 18





	В Нью-Йорке звёзд не видно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sterne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958620) by [bigleosis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/pseuds/bigleosis). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Перевод также опубликован на фб  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/8581229

Редкостью было увидеть звёзды в Нью-Йорке.

Поэтому Баки собрал все свои сбережения, купил билеты на поезд для себя и Стива, и арендовал небольшую комнату на две ночи.

И это было отличной идеей, потому что сейчас они сидят в тёплой одежде на маленькой веранде и смотрят на ночное небо, усыпанное звёздами.

Стив рядом и прижимается к нему, и Баки кажется, что он ещё никогда не был таким счастливым.

Ему нравилось проводить время со Стивом. Со своим лучшим другом.

Достаточно долго он осознавал свои чувства к нему. Когда они, наконец, заговорили об этом, их было не остановить.

И Баки делает всё возможное, чтобы исполнить желания Стива.

Меньше двух недель назад тот страдал от ужасного бронхита, и Баки очень беспокоился, что друг не справится с болезнью в этот раз. Он пообещал, что если Стиву станет лучше, то он покажет звёзды, каких тот никогда не видел.

— Спасибо, Баки, — голос Стива пробился сквозь его мысли. — Спасибо, что показал мне звёзды. Они такие яркие и невероятно большие. Я бы не увидел таких в Нью-Йорке.  
Баки обнял его и притянул ближе к себе.

— Я сделаю для тебя всё что угодно. Я бы положил луну к твоим ногам, если бы мог.

Стив мягко засмеялся:

— Луна была бы слишком большой для меня. Но звёзды… Звёзды совершенны.


End file.
